


Back-seat Gamer

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcades were definitely better without a spirit looking over your shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back-seat Gamer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ygodrabble comm on LJ.  
> Challenge Name and Number: #084, arcade

As a kid, Yugi had spent a lot of times in arcades. You didn’t _really_ need friends to go to an arcade with; there were plenty of one player games and even if the game could be played by two people, well there was always the built in AI.

Even now that he had friends, he still enjoyed going to the arcade by himself, though more often than not at least Jounouchi came along with him. And he wasn’t really alone anyway; his other self liked to hover behind him and watch curiously as digital characters fought each other or he raced around an imaginary track.

Though sometimes that was a bit off-putting.

“No, no Aibou you should speed into that corner and then on the next one brake as you go into it.” 

Yugi quickly moved onto the next game, how could his other self even be a back seat driver – they didn’t even have cars in Ancient Egypt!

However, he only continued to back seat game on every single game Yugi went on, evidently Yugi had come here too often.

“No, use that jump kick thing, that does 40 hits. Ah now dodge!” Yami told him, peering intently at the screen over Yugi’s shoulder.

“Other me! Please stop telling me what to do, I’m trying to concentrate!” 

Why had it suddenly gone very silent in the arcade?

… He’d said that out loud, hadn’t he?

By the looks on the faces of the people around him, he had.

Yugi blushed furiously and hurriedly scuttled out of the arcade. Looks like he’d have to find another arcade and never, _ever_ go alone again

“Aibou, why are we leaving…?” Yami asked, almost sulking.

Yugi cried out in frustration, setting off down the street at a run, even though he knew Yami would keep up.


End file.
